


Even When I'm Sleeping

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Snogging, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: Shane has a kink he wants to try out.  Kian wants to oblige.





	Even When I'm Sleeping

Kian lays awake.

The sheet is cool, beneath him, though he can feel it warming as he settles carefully into the sheets.

Shane's side is warmer. His partner's been here a while. Slunk up to bed two hours earlier, smirking on his way as he kissed Kian goodnight. The same way he always does. The same all-encompassing bearhug, the same peck on the lips, then on the cheek, both of them breathing the other in. Kian sat alone in his robe in front of the television, mind ticking over the conversation from the day before.

 _I want it_.

 _But_ why _Shay?_

 _Think it'd be hot._ And Shane had murmured it so coquettishly, hazel eyes lifted and sulky and his mouth a pout as his hand had popped open the top button of Kian's shirt. _Please, baby. Just try it. And if you don't like it we can stop._

He hadn't been sure. Still isn't. But they've never not indulged a kink, even a little one. Shane's bowed to a few of his own over the years. The police uniform is still hanging in his partner's side of the closet.

This is... different, though.

He lets his hand rest on his crotch. A little hard, but that's never been hard where Shane's concerned. Shane is his aphrodisiac. There's nothing wrong with a a sprinkling of spice to keep things alive.

Touch over the head, making him shiver, then thumbing down the foreskin to let the air caress it. Edging down the elastic of his pyjama bottoms. Shane's back is still turned. Regular breaths, relaxed in sleep. Curled a little away and already naked, just begging for...

Kian breathes out. Edges closer the way he always does. Free arm around a narrow waist and the smell of shampoo when he bends to press a careful kiss to Shane's nape.

“I love you,” he whispers. Isn't sure how to do this. _Get as far as you can_ , Shane had said. But then Kian isn't sure Shane's not awake now. Even with easy breaths expanding against his hold.

Being hard isn't a problem. Two easy strokes already have him biting his lip, and he sucks another kiss to the top of Shane's spine to distract himself. Hears a mumbling snort that might be pleasure and might just be a snore. His hand shifts down. Caresses the lightly furred flat plane beneath Shane's navel and lower, fingertips slipping into the fold of bent up thighs. Soft in sleep, almost cute, and as his grip wraps around it he feels the swell of a handful escaping the confines of his fist, easing his knuckles apart.

“Mn.”

“It's alright,” Kian whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

And Shane does. With a soft sigh and a slump that makes Kian feel trusted, in the most perverse way possible.

“Fuck, love.” He's rock hard. Can feel his pulse thrumming as he touches to the pale curve of Shane's arse. Looks down to watch himself, tracing patterns with the head, a drool of pre-cum left behind. Breath rising and Shane's still slow and he knows what it feels like. The tickly slick of that touch. Has felt it more than once when Shane's horny and rubbing off against him.

But Shane doesn't feel it. Or does a good job of pretending. Kian knows he wouldn't. Would be pressing back, looking for more. For a strong chest against his spine. Hands on him. For those teasing bites Shane likes to nibble into his shoulders while he says soft, filthy things.

The lube's beside the bed. He reaches for it. Coats his fingers. Usually there's foreplay, but that isn't what Shane's asked for. He's asked Kian to get as far as possible, and there's no way to do that slowly. Not without waking Shane up before he's started. This is Shane's game, and even with him asleep, Kian will play it.

Touching again. A quick stroke on himself to wipe up the excess, then down. A hand on Shane's chest to soothe him. The other drifts. Down Shane's arse again to cup it. Feel the shape against his palm. Down and under to caress tender balls that hitch a little in his touch. Shane's hard now. Good dreams or Kian's work or just relaxation but it doesn't matter. Is gorgeous as he slips up, along a delicate path that dips again, his finger finding that pucker that's all heat and heartbeat.

He groans silently. Presses tighter against Shane's back. Eases a finger around furled muscles that slicken under his press. He's always careful. This is different. Heart a jackhammer and Shane hot and still. Teasing with his index finger in a slow circle that's like trying to ease a pick into a lock. Hand still on Shane's chest and feeling the slight fret of him coming awake.

Kian freezes. Fingertip half in while Shane moans then stills. Snuffles his face into his hands and grumbles something pointless like Kian isn't trying to get a finger into his arse.

“Shane?” Kian whispers a heartpounding two minutes later. There's a grunt. Then Shane relaxes. And oh. Fuck. The smallest nudge and he's in, past the breach and easing between tense walls that ripple hot desire around him.

Jesus, he's hard.

“Love you,” he whispers. “Wish you were awake so I could...” He doesn't wish that, though. For all his trepidation this is intimate. Perfect. Not about Shane not being able to give consent, like Kian had worried, but about more trust than that. Because Shane knows Kian wouldn't hurt him. That he could...

Oh fuck he's hard.

Second finger. Slick and he feels the slight jump that usually comes with cold lube on an open hole. It goes in easily. Two easing up together, moving in tandem as Shane spreads around him. Kian knows exactly where to touch him, but that isn't an option if Shane's to stay asleep. Not at all. Not yet, anyway.

He slips them out when he's sure Shane's open enough. Can't go much longer. There's no way Shane will sleep through much more of this. And when Kian grasps himself he suspects he's on borrowed time, too. Another coat of lube and pre-cum that sends prickles into his slit and a throb up his inner thighs to clutch at his balls. Something hot and soul-deep.

A moment to look at himself. The tip touched to his love's opening. Kissing that slick entrance. The anticipation is more than he can stand. A thigh up to hook Shane's hip, to guide it. A gentle dip. Panting and desperate and Shane oblivious in their bed.

“Christ,” he mutters. Shane grunts, then sighs. “Christ, uh.” Squeezes his eyes shut. Tilts forward. And oh. Oh, the spread of that first tense of muscle. Easing the head past impossible tightness and through until it finds scorching walls that clutch. That hold him and pull him in. Fluid. His hand feeding himself in and his thigh pulling them flush until he's nuzzling heaving sweat into Shane's shoulder.

“Ki...?”

“Shhshhshh,” Kian pleads. Shane sleepy and arching. Moving against him for the first time that night, albeit groggily. Shane's legs do a single lazy pedal, arse tensing with the movement and drawing him deeper. “Fuck-” Both hands tighten on Shane's waist. “I love you. Fuck, Shay. You're so fucking...” He gulps. Feels another teasing roll. “Baby.”

“Tired.” Oh Shane's awake now. Knows what he's saying too. “Why'd you wake me up?”

“Trying not to. Jesus.” Picks up the pace now he doesn't need to worry. Awkward slap of his balls on his love's perfect arse. Hand tracing soft abs that flutter under his palm, then down. Finds Shane. Hard and dripping with slick. “I'm sorry. You just lay there and I'll.” He groans a prayer into Shane's neck. Wishes he could see those hazel eyes but that isn't the _point_. It's the back of Shane's head, the lazy tip of his neck as it exposes him to hard bites. As Kian strokes Shane's unseen cock amongst the sheets and thumbs over the head of it, feels it twitch.

“You get horny, baby?” A hand reaches back to caress his hair, pull his mouth to Shane's ear. “You want me that much?”

“Yes. Jesus. Shane.” He licks around the rim, nibbles the lobe to feel Shane respond. “Couldn't... couldn't help it. I wanted you.” He growls. Shane arches. Whimpers. Another pedal of his legs, less lazy this time and more desperate, using the sheets to push himself back onto Kian's cock. “Wanted to come inside you. Laying there naked like your arse was just _begging_ for it. I had to...”

“So do it,” Shane whispers, and turns, and the kiss catches him by surprise.

He cries out. A muffled blurt of lips and tongue that Shane swallows while his balls knock again and he buries himself deep and _goes_. A bloom of need that bursts inwards then out, lightning jabs that pull his hands tight over Shane's chest and yank in, mashing them together. Breathless and spilling and Shane's thighs parting and closing as though they want more, milking himself open.

“Ki,” Shane gasps, against his mouth. Kian's hips rock awkwardly. Hitting the spot more times than not. “Kian.” Slamming back still, working himself off. His hands down and moving. Kian goes to help, but there's no room for it, not when Shane's hand's a blur and he's kissing deep between every gulp of Kian's name. Kian pulls him in tight instead. Feels every ripple of impending orgasm. Arse and heartbeat and racing breaths and his thighs shifting and pedalling, feet curling for purchase against Kian's shins. Hand on his chin to keep him turned into a sloppy kiss.

Kian holds him. Through the seize of pleasure, the scrape of curling toes as he shouts and grabs Kian's hip with his free hand, slapping down hard and back bowing. A full-body rake that leaves them both deflated and shivering, tangled in the blankets and breathing hot against each other's mouths.

“That was a nice dream,” Shane chuckles, when he's recovered himself. Kian giggles against the back of his neck and goes to pull out. Is stopped by a gentle hand. “Stay,” Shane murmurs. Kian nods. Presses in enough that he can't slip free.

“Okay,” he agrees, as Shane snuggles back into his arms. “Just until you go to sleep.”

 


End file.
